Road Trip
by Ryker Strom
Summary: Blaine convinces Sebastian to go on a road trip with him for Spring Break.


_**A/N:** This fic is inspired by this very lovely image that can be found here: "http:/25(.)media(.)tumblr(.)com/tumblr_m4928tljzT1r8elovo1_500(.)jpg". When I saw it, I just had to write something SeBlaine about it. This was supposed to be a drabble but it grew into a fic. Hope you guys enjoy this. By the way, I have another fic written but it'll get posted later this week instead, that one is an NC-17 one and a companion piece to this fic. I have a Tumblr where I post my SeBlaine drabbles and talk about my other SeBlaine WIP. I'd be honored if you can follow me at "rykerstrom(.)tumblr(.)com". Please do drop by and say hello! And if you like my fics, please leave me a review and rec them. This is un-betaed, all grammar and spelling mistakes are mine. Thank you and enjoy! _

* * *

Road Trip

For Blaine Anderson, one of the great things about taking road trips, aside from the amazing sceneries, were the interesting people they could encounter along the way. It took some convincing for him to get Sebastian to come along, and it took even more persuading to get Sebastian to rent a recreational vehicle. But Blaine was adamant about it; while he did want to travel, Blaine also wanted to do something different for this Spring Break. After all, people flew across America on a regular basis, but how many could actually boast about driving across the continent? He just hoped that this road trip wouldn't turn into a disaster.

"Blaine, we're running on low here." Sebastian gestured at the fuel indicator on the vehicle.

"Let's just get gas at that station; we can grab a pie or something at the diner across from it." Blaine reached behind the seat to grab his backpack and camera. "It looks like it's family-owned."

"We don't even know if they have pies." Sebastian made a turn and pulled into the gas station.

"A diner like that will have pies." Blaine put his hand over Sebastian's and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Trust me."

"Somebody's got a sweet tooth."

"Says the person who could finish a round of cheesecake in one sitting," Blaine retorted.

"That was a dare on your part, remember?" Sebastian shifted the gear to "Park" and unbuckled his seatbelt.

"Okay, fine, fine. You win." Blaine sprung out of his seat, excitement evident in his eyes. "I'll meet you at the diner!"

"Yeah okay, go make new friends and knock them dead!"

Blaine turned around and waved at Sebastian. There was a warm smile on Sebastian's face, something that Blaine didn't find often on his boyfriend. It was always endearing to see Sebastian displaying his true emotions. Lately, he had found that Sebastian was in his best element when he was away from Ohio, where he could be away from people that would judge his lifestyle and beliefs. There were times that Blaine wished that they could do this more often. He loved Sebastian dearly, and Blaine wished that the rest of the world would see how great of a person his boyfriend really was.

Blaine shifted his backpack from one shoulder to the other before pushing the door of the diner open and stepping inside. The diner was a small one, lined with simple bar stools along the bar counter and booths along the sides of the restaurant. It was still early in the day and the diner was empty. Blaine took in a deep breath to enjoy the smell of coffee and baked goods.

"Hello, young man! Welcome to my humble little diner!" A plump woman in what appeared to be her late sixties came out from the kitchen. She was wearing an apron over what an argyle sweater and a pair of jeans. "What can I do for you today?"

"Morning." Blaine smiled. "We're hoping to get some pies."

"You're in the right place." The woman showed Blaine to one of the booths. "My apple pies are famous around here! Oh, and please call me Maura."

"Thank you Maura. My name is Blaine, pleased to meet you." Blaine held out his hand.

"My goodness, it's so nice to meet polite young men like yourself." Maura shook Blaine's hand. "Now, what would you like to order?"

"We'll have two slices of your famous apple pies, please." Blaine sat himself down and waved at Sebastian, who had just parked the RV into one of the parking spaces. "And two cups of coffee please?"

"Of course, my dear." Maura tore off the order slip from the small note pad and clipped it with the rest of the orders. "Coming right up!"

Blaine got up when Sebastian walked into the diner. "Okay, which side do you want?"

Sebastian just looked at Blaine quizzically.

"I know you've got your quirks about where you want to sit." Blaine knew that Sebastian would never admit this, but it was always fun to do some good nature teasing.

"I'll have you know that I prefer window seating so that I can keep an eye out on our rental vehicle." Sebastian huffed. "Somebody's gotta make sure things don't get stolen."

"Yes, of course, Sebastian." Blaine tried to suppress a smile as he sat down next to his boyfriend.

"So, you got your pie?" Sebastian sat down across from Blaine.

"No, we got us our pies." Blaine corrected. "I also got us some coffee."

"Very nice." Much to Blaine's surprise, Sebastian reached over and held his hand. "What?"

"Nothing." It was an endearing gesture, especially coming from Sebastian. It was both chaste and sweet at the same time and the very act made Blaine's heart skip a beat.

"And here you go, my dears." Maura came by with the coffee and pies. "And who may this nice young man be?"

"Oh, this is-"

"I'm Sebastian, his boyfriend." Sebastian gave Maura what Blaine would perceive as his business smiles. Blaine held his breath as he waited for Maura's reaction. While they were outside of Ohio, there was still no telling how accepting people would be with gay couples.

"Nice to meet you, young man!" Maura's face split into a hearty grin as she set down the food and drinks. "You two remind me of my nephew and his boyfriend, what a sweet couple."

"Thank you, Maam."

"Oh no, just call me Maura. Now, just give me a holler if you handsome gentlemen need anything else," Maura said as she headed back into the kitchen.

"That was a breath of fresh air," was the first thing Sebastian said when Maura was out of sight.

"It is." Blaine took a bite of the pie. "Mmm, this is good. You should really try it."

"I will in a bit." There was an unreadable look on Sebastian's face.

"What is it?" Blaine saw something flickered behind Sebastian's eyes and he knew that usually meant his boyfriend was about to admit something.

Sebastian reached up and cupped the back of Blaine's neck. Blaine felt his breath caught in his throat when Sebastian closed the distance between them as their lips met. It was a soft and gentle kiss, but Blaine could feel the emotions behind it. It wasn't lust; it was love and something more. Blaine's hand reached up of its own volition and cupped Sebastian's face as he returned the kiss, angling his face a little so that he could feel more of Sebastian. He didn't know how long the kiss was, but when they finally parted, both of them were slightly out of breath.

"I just want to say thank you." Sebastian brushed his fingers over Blaine's lips.

"For what?" It was a bit hard for Blaine to concentrate considering what Sebastian was doing to him at the moment.

"For all this." There was a smile on Sebastian's face, the special one that was only meant for Blaine.

"You're more than welcome," Blaine replied before leaning forward to kiss his boyfriend again.

This road trip was definitely a good idea.

(END)

* * *

_**Addendum:** Thank you again for reading. If you like this fic, please do leave me review and rec it. I'll also be honored if you can follow me at my Tumblr "rykerstrom(.)tumblr(.)com", it's always great to know more fellow SeBlaine fans!_


End file.
